User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Fresh New Talk Page Aaand it's ruined :P It's me again, and I just wanted to give you a short reply on Night of the Long Knives and the updated Chorrum. I won't discuss every detail of the story just yet because you'll get a full review when it's done, but I can point out a few things that were just great! First, I like the whole dialogue between the Toa. I think Uprising misses some lines for the rest of the team; You're hardly get to know them. It also has some great humor that actually made me laugh (what rarely happens on the internet). Brorag's line with "Are we going to toss a widget to see who gets stuck with Range?" was very funny and reminded me a lot of the little conflict in the old Bionicle comic where the Toa lost their elemental powers to the Bohrok Kal (a scene were I mutually laughed)! Now to Chorrum: The new updates make him look much better. I see more detail on him, the new hands are a great idea (I see the inspiration from Myto there) and his two guns look very cool! I just wonder about his mechanical leg now, he seems to have some... "problems" walking now :P Overall, great improvement on him! -- 11:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Undead Matoran will make an appearance, but unlike Toa they have a much slighter resistance against the virus. That makes them nothing more but ghouls who die in a few days because the infection completely destroyed them. That's pretty much the reason why you haven't seen one yet, but including one in the story would be okay. I'm happy to hear you're planning on writing even more! Just send me a message when you're about to start :) As for Chorrum, a wheelchair is a great idea. I already thought about giving one to the characters after the big finale... let's see what the future holds. -- 22:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had already planned that Chaeus was infected alive, so it is possible for the virus to attack both living and dead. That's a pretty huge amount you already made there... let's see how NotLK goes and it's "sequel" continues, I'm very excited! I just saw the Team-Box you made, and sure, you can do them for the others! I wanted to make my own someday, but I guess I forgot about it somehow... thanks! -- 08:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bob. It's Logan (BionicleKid). How do you keep from being discouraged when writing? I seem to never finish what I start. Also, how do you like my cover image for my upcoming story? It's on my new blog post. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, thanks for the advice! I also find music to be inspiring, and I will definitely be playing some while I write. I don't meticulously plan my stories in minute detail, but I do write out a rough outline to go by. Also, I'll probably be taking many pictures for Niha's story, and I'm hoping to have them voted on to see what you guys think. I'll keep your advice in mind while I shoot. Again, thanks! —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Glonor I'm such a Glonor enthusiast I'm gonna build him! Okay? --Aljarreau 08:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes... um... sure... with my professional 7-years-training of my also overly professional photo-editing software that makes uber effects (30 sec. with Gimp) I would be able to make that logo for you, even though I would prefer the Voya Nui font I used on the Feedback Blog/Writing Contest/Remains Alterante Universe page. By Mata Nui, those lines sound so wrong (and ridiculous) when you don't have the context :D That's something I probably change in the grammatical enhanced version! I already translated the letter (because that's the fun about it!) and you'll get your answer when I find the time, probably some days after the next comic! -- 10:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! That was probably the shortest reply I ever got :D I've already added the second chapter to the contest, but I can't say anything yet to not make it unfair for the others who don't receive a small review each time. But that story already makes me feel a bit sorry for those two! As you probably already know, Chapter 5 of Patriots is uploaded, along with some speculation on a new (simple) MoC. -- 19:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I'm not 100% sure which exact scene you mean, but guess it has to do with Glonor, right? :D About that character: I'm about to create a seperate page for him and I would like to take his "creation" part for my page. I already took a photo of him. What about the original's page? Should I add a "Remains Alternate Universe" subheading? When you write your review later, how about the speculation about that strange Bohrok I uploaded? :D -- 19:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be fitting for the creator of Glonor to write his artcile, right? I'll upload a better photo however, the one you made of his first version is pretty old and he's not that well posed in my opinion. The Bohrok isn't in the comic yet. No wonder you didn't spot him! But as I already told Jahoan, it has no connection to Xafri. Speaking if the latter, she is a Toa, yes. I never really thought about an element for her, but Plasma is fitting quite well! Just not that her Bohrok-head is a helmet and not her actual head :) -- 20:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah no, a Forgotten Warrior would be too simple for a character like Glonor. I think he will turn into a plot device :D That's great to hear! Merall and Brorag's pages are the best ones so far, and updating the others like that is a good idea. One more thing I noticed: My island is called Balfe Nui without the "-" between the words, just like Mata/Metru Nui :) -- 10:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Glonor (2) Actually, I would like to include him both in my photo-story (seems we all three are doing a comic now :P) storyline set in the Rebellion Alternate Universe and in my actual storyline set in the Core Universe. Would that be okay? (I'm also asking Mr. Bond for Inrye :P) --Aljarreau 10:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and would you please lend me Goll? xP I simply got no use for that brown Pakari Nuva... --Aljarreau 13:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Did you check out my Vorred (who's gonna appear in the comic too)? :P Vorred --Aljarreau 19:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Would now be a relatively good time for a meeting? XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I recently noticed those letters you wrote in Matoran for Vorred's characters, and upon observing how skilfully you were able to do it, was wondering if you could perhaps you could do something similar. I was wondering perhaps if you could re-create the wanted poster from Skorr's article, only in Matoran instead of English. There is also something else I'm looking to create for Skorr, though it may be a lot more complicated. I'm interested in making a brief dossier of sorts for Skorr, similar to wanted poster, only it focuses on information of Skorr a bit more. Like the poster, I hope for it to be in Matoran. I kinda imagine the dossier resembling these four, which would be good reference points if you're interested in doing this. *Bane *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Copperhead This one may be a bit more challenging, so you don't have to do this one. Alternatively, if you want to do both, you could combine the Wanted Poster and the Dossier together. Again, if you don't want to do this or simply can't, that's perfectly fine. I just thought it'd be a fun thing to put together. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) That's fair enough. A wanted poster will do just fine. Feel free to add any details of your own to that poster. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that, I somehow forgot all about what you told me last time. I promise from here on out to only read them:) DronesFoul (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Theran impaling That Miru-wearing Matoran called Theran would indeed be a great inside joke, and the impaling matches with Glonor's death in the Remains Universe :D I don't fully understand what you mean by "grey Miru"... weren't there only the Mata colors for those? To integrate all Farside Toa... yes, it can work, but I suppose if they appear in Toa forms they won't be transformed the same way the originals did ;) And for that comment I'll just wait until later then! -- 17:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting plan you have there! I think the Mata masks match for their Matoran forms. That's something I could use as well... Even though Merall's mask wouldn't be the right color I think a golden one would match her more than the official transparent orange one. So that's where the confusion came from... I refer to those masks as "silver", not "grey" because they are more shiny :D Nah, I won't get offended by something I basically did as well! Two more things to add: I think I can reveal here that the Farside Toa as Matoran were originally Av-Matoran in disguise. They don't necessarily have to be aware of that. I also saw some stop-motion on YouTube you made, was fun to see the Deserts of Death characters all moving by themselves :) -- 20:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) They can't use their elemental powers yet. They aren't Toa of Light by the way. The only thing you should "change" is that Theran and Dorvan can't use their mask powers by now since they have special ones (they are the ones who have silver masks, so something had to be special, right?). I'm not sure if Range and Glonor could've met before, if so, Glonor would probably be the one who remembers it because the Farside Matoran (?) were placed in the Universe just like Takua, only at different locations. -- 14:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't think silver masks have to mean the bearer can't access elemental powers; just remind yourself of the Kanohi Rua, it was in a shape of the silver Miru. I think that matches more what I had in mind :) Yes, since the third installment is also the final one it has to contain closure and close all open plot lines. The story has a focus on their origin, it actually plays a pretty big role and even Glonor plays his part! I'll open up a new Blog Entry when Patriots is fully uploaded (like a successor to the Feedback Blog) where everbody can tell me what they want to be revealed in case I missed something. -- 17:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi BobTheDoctor, I was wondering if you could do me a favor - I'd like you to interview me based on my story 'The Silence of the End' if it isn't too much trouble. If you are unable to, I understand, as I am just going around asking different people who I trust most for this job. Anyways, thank you! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 20:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Interview Thanks! What I mean is more like a text interview. You can write me some questions (I think 8 or more is a good number, but whatever is good for you) on my Talk page, and I'll answer them. Then you can post it to a blog (I think it might look weird if I posted an interview of myself). Thank you so much and enjoy The Silence of the End. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 23:45, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Can we do the interview first on my talk page then put it in a blog? Thanks. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 22:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dorvan Midnight shots? That sounds interesting! I've done it before and it makes for some truly amazing effects. And of course you can call that Matoran, I would be happy to see him in the comic and Judgment Day! Since we already discussed the Farside Toa's appearance, you don't have to ask me anymore; just update me :) Oh, and Chapter 7 is online. -- 20:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ignus Even though it has been taken multiple times, if I have read this MoS correctly, it is AOK, he just needs to put his user name in parentheses. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. lol. I see your point completely but if he doesn't come up with a different name, he doesn't come up with a different name. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 12:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I finally found time to reply! That Matoran form of Dorvan makes me miss my old character. He has such a nice color scheme with the silver and the Mata green... he reminds me more than any other of the old Toa Metru promo CDs. Since you choose a wide angle for the picture, it seems that he's a bit lost in the wilderness of the island. Almost if he's not exactly sure what to do with that powerful mask. And then I ask myself again: Why did you use Rocka's helmet? -- 15:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello BTD27. I have a question: do you like those card games where you use units to battle? An example would be Magic the Gathering or Summoner Wars. Talk 01:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. If you think of an element that can beat air while being beaten by earth can you let me know? Have a nice night (or day depending on where you are). Talk 01:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks anyway. As I said before have a nice day or night! Talk 01:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Would you mind telling me the coding you use in your moc blogs? I want to post my own moc blog but I want it to look good. Talk 17:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Talk 18:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I received your message about the name. I apologize for my stupidity. BandNerd1214 (talk) 19:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk 13:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ; ; ;) Btw I really like Toa Vilnius's custom body. It looks great! Talk 17 :31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't get the coding for the table you gave me to work. I copied straight from my talk page. Does it not show up when you click the preview button? Talk 17:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It's an moc blog that I haven't posted yet. Right now it's just a tab in my browser. While I have your attention: do you have any advice on making a custom body? Talk 19:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll try both of your suggestions. Thanks! Talk 20:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I've started reading Vendetta! It's really good so far. Talk 00:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) MOC Request(s) Hey BtD27, I have a few characters for my storyline that I cannot build, and I am putting in a request for them. The characters are three Makuta, two male and one female, who have split off from the Brotherhood and now serve "The Master" (My main villian) as the Shadow Triad. The three Makuta basically use the Phantoka Makuta design with armor in place of a Tridax Pod. Their designs are as follows: *Makuta Racnoss: Master of Pain **The female Makuta, with black and Mata Nui yellow armor and a Kanohi Kiril. **Her weapons are throwing darts and daggers, which she carves from her armor (hence the Kiril) **Her chest armor is the Mata Nui chestplate. **She has Chirox's wings joined at the shoulder. **She has two-toed clawed feet, Piraka legs, and Inika shoulder armor. *Makuta Scoras: Lord of Corruption **His Armor is Black and Metru Red, and he wears a Kanohi Jutlin **His weapons are his sharp claws, a Broadsword, and a Rotary Blade Shield (A Bohrok-Kal shield and Antroz's blades) **His chest armor up to you. **He wears a cape. **He has double-jointed legs and quad-clawed feet that can grip most surfaces. *Makuta Skaldak: Lord of Hunger *His armor is Black, Metru Green, and Silver, and he wears a Kanohi Avsa. *His weapons are a pair of guantlets, both clawed, both with arm blades (the left blade is stationary, the right blade he can launch at his opponents) *His chest armor is a Hordika Chestplate. *He also wears a cape. *He had two-toed webbed Piraka feet, and Inika Legs in green, with Piraka leg armor. That is all for now, Jahoan 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've finished reading Vendetta. It was very good. Could you give me the order of your Fractures Universe storys so I can read them in the correct order? Talk 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks! Talk 12:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sooo... Can I keep the name and blame it on the infinite universe? :) BandNerd1214 (talk) 19:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Thanks! BandNerd1214 (talk) 04:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I finally have my moc blog up. Thanks again for the code for the table! Talk 21:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Soon, a new letter It was some time ago Aescela's last letter arrived. I have an... interesting plan this time :D Chapter 8 was also released, did you miss it? I saw an extremely low feedback this time. I just wondered. -- 19:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. What's up? Also, if I find some pages like Staron that still have the "Matoro1" writer template on them, would you mind if I update the template to your current user? Just to take a load off your shoulders. Sure, no problem. Thanks for letting me know. :) I already read through that page, I think I just missed telling you. Do cou think we should add all the letters in a gallery on Chorrum's page? By the time Thode arrives at Pirai's hut Merall probably already took care of it :D It's okay, I normally wait for your reviews longer, but this time (before DeltaStriker posted) I just felt it was somehow overseen by many. -- 10:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uuuh, so many news at once! I first wanted to ask how you plan that crossover since there is no way my MoCs can teleport to your home, but I guess I understand by your second message now :D You are probably the only one I know who exactly knows what happens in each chapter... except for me of course! That Theran looked strange at first because I got so much used to his silver Miru Nuva :D Interesting to see how he wouldv'e looked like with a red one. Never saw that before (and I don't own one either)! Glonors new (?) shape is very well made, it looks complex with the different shoulder design and his gun fits well. I'm totally excited to see those two in a crossover :D You liked Merall's Inika form that much? I always though something was missing... oh, and be sure to fix her ugly back if you have the pieces :P I't amazing to see so many characters (Range, Theran, Merall and Aescela) already build or planned from you! I still can't believe those characters are build by somebody else now. Isn't that what only happens to the famous guys? :D One last thing I would like to ask: In which style will you do the crossover/beach adventure? There are still some sunny days for comics, but I don't know if you would rather write. -- 14:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A new letter You received a small package by a different flying bird rahi than you're used to see. It contained these two letters: LetterRipped.jpg |Aescela's letter Ridor's letter.jpg |Another one.. strange. Have fun translating, I have the original text this time, so if you like I can send it to you. Hm, I think the pipe is quite the important part for Merall. As you said in your message, I didn't go for the obvious pouks-boob way (Which would look awful on a Toa. I saw it before and it never fitted, always too wide and never done well. It only matches Vortixx.) but I'm more about giving my female caharcters the right proportions. Thats where the pipe came in, the made her Inika thighs look more wider and thus more feminine. I would be very interested to see how you made that connection. It's never to late to improve her current form even when you won't see the change in the comic anymore :) I think that title you made up would be a good one! You somehow managed to make me want to build more of the Fracture's characters... Maybe a collection of various crossovers we update when we feel like making them? :D More time is always a good idea, most of the time it improves the quality of what you want to do. It would also match more with the voting at the time because I can easily see your comic being the next featured story after mine! Just take your time with it :) -- 15:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Toa Nuva's neck I saw your image of that fire Lewa Nuva version, so I have a question: ¿How did you manage to make it's neck may move? Garmagic (talk) 17:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Arghklbrxksl.. fire Lewa Nuva brxl... -- 17:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow! It's more simple than I spected. Thank you! Garmagic (talk) 18:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was looking at some of your pages when I saw something: On Fractures Algor's Trivia one of the Trivia talks about Crystallus. It looks more like it would belong on Crystallus's page. Just thought I should let you know. Heres what it says: Some aspects of BobTheDoctor27's depiction of Crystallus are strikingly similar to the canon description of Metus, particularly his speaking habits and the suspicion that he was the traitor at one point. Talk 21:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I completely understand and I'm happy to help :). Talk 21:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I heard about that revamp, read in somewhere on the recent changes while stalking everybody's activity.. :D I think you captured Merall very well, those silver armor matches with the rest of her quite well. But why have you decided against the tube then? If you don't own a brown one, silver would be fitting here as well don't you think? I had some characters in mind that are probably your most popular, like Tollubo, Thode or Vilnius for example. I don't own the masks of the latter two however (which I could bricklink) and I'm not sure how many pieces the next revamps for the characters of the third installment will take. There is also still that writing contest going on and having read all the entries I think you can probably choose a character that you want to see in part 3. Since I don't know who you'd like to see I cant really build anything now :) -- 22:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, after reading your last message on my talk page I think you misunderstood one thing; If you win place 1-3 in my contest, you can choose one of your characters to be in the third installment. I just wanted to know who you'll pick :) I'm looking forward to the Chapter 3! -- 11:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Do your Turaga use custom bodys? If so could you somehow show me how to build it? Using the Av-Matoran body doesn't look very good. Talk 17:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It's a good thing I have a couple of Technic pieces lying around. Thanks for the info! And don't worry: I'm good about giving credit ;). Talk 21:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your Turaga body looks great on Jaller! Thanks a lot! Talk 15:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know I have chosen Glacii to be one of my new Turaga (See here if you don't remember this). Thank you for offering him and have a nice day/night! Talk 19:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm using my only Pakari Nuva right now anyway. Would Solek's Noble Akaku or Metus's helmet work? As I said in the blog I'm in no rush so if you think neither of those work I can buy one later. Talk 20:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Metus's helmet would look too sinister with the way those eyes are slanted (or is it just me?). It will have to be the Noble Akaku for now. I'll probably buy the right mask later. Talk 20:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I have 2 questions to ask you, since you're so epik (I bet you've never heard that :P). How do you create a user sub-page? And should I make a template saying something about how you and the other 3 people let me use some Mocs? I estimate the template would use the word epik at least 3 times. Talk 00:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I said sub-page :P. I believe you have one. As for the template, I meant as like a badge or award or something. I plan on giving credit on each of thier pages for all things used. Sorry for the confusion. I could have worded it better :P. Talk 12:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thought that was how. Just wanted to make sure. How did you know I was going to make it about my rubber duck collection :P? Someday I'll make one. It'll be something completly pointless (cuz that's how I roll) but it shall exist. Yes you were more helpful this time ;P. Thank you. Talk 20:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I have an impeccable sense of timing in such matters. I promise to make up for any lateness with comments on your newest blogs. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, the BobTheDoctor! I was wondering if you could briefly look over my current re-write of the Initiator page; and leave me some opinions and tips later on. It'd be highly appreciated, considering how I want to put more history into the Initiator's instead that they are a highly advanced civilization. Thanks, '''The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 04:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Very nice. Since I'm currently in my two week exam block, I haven't been able to read in-depth, but the stuff I did skim over was good. Very good. Very interesting use of Sonitous as well, I must admit, but I definitely approve. And the Bohrok are remarkably... Dalek-like. The bold text you endorse the Swarm Commander's speech with reminds me strongly of the Emperor from Series 1 or the Dalek Supreme for Series 4. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) That's just too nice :) Just read through Falling in the Black, by the way... Only thing I can say (besides "its an awsum story BTD27 u so cool"), you have inspired me... once again xD BTW, you can get a first look on the RAE (Rebellion Alternate Universe) Glonor MOC by looking at Rebellion: Prologue :D --Aljarreau 12:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Glonor! It's a great honor for me :D Glonor --Aljarreau 19:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I knew you'd notice that xP The only reason for Glonor being a Ko-Matoran is that I was too lazy to figure out Time Slip, Spherus Magna and shit xD --Aljarreau 15:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, right? BTW, just noticed you completed Vendetta... ''I think I am gonna enjoy this :D I think I'm going to do, like, one new ''Rebellion ''character page every day or so. Should not take me more than two weeks. --Aljarreau 19:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you about this but how is your progress on Turaga Bralter? Talk 01:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't know which I'll implode from first: waiting for Patriots or waiting from Turaga Bralter XD. Talk 18:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I wish you good luck then ;)! Talk 19:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) As long as he exists I'm happy XD. Take as long as you need I'm in no rush Talk 19:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) You're very very welcome :D --Aljarreau 19:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Cover Just noticed this... at first I thought I took it myself (but wondered that I couldn't remember doing that), only the I realized it was your work... you captured the tall grasslands near the Farside Village well, it almost looks like the original :D -- 20:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) So that's the reason I got confused. You wanted to build Aescela in her Patriots appearance, not the newer version :P It's okay the way you want to build it, I don't think it will do great damage to the color scheme. You also changed some colors on Merall and it looks perfectly fine! If you want to change her looks in any way, her version on MOCpages is quite accurate on how the final version will look like. -- 20:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I bet the "default" look will change once the third installment is released :D It's a bit difficult with that. I used to see the golden Range much longer than the silver one, yet everybody who read the comic never really saw the newer version. In my head I had a different "canon" look of the characters than anybody else :D If you want to rebuild Merall exactly, also note that she uses the black neck-connector pieces and axles. But you can keep her that way; It's your "own" build and everybody can see the difference between my an your pictures! The sideway problem was also with Merall when you send me the first link... I don't think I know what went wrong either. I recently checked out some Core Universe characters on brickshelf and I noticed Lesovikk... his pose and background seemed very familiar :D I would like to see your "non official" creations there, but you can't really look for specific user's galleries. Would you mind to send me a link? -- 10:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure it's just a temporary problem... if I remember correctly, the servers were down here as well. It's fixed now! You also added a fine collection of images there! They work properly now, and my favorite is where she stands next to the stream. Well done :) -- 22:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Pictures and Turaga Hahli Whoa, looks like there's a lot of photographing going on :D Ima take some pictures outside today if I can manage it :D --Aljarreau 09:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Look at what I built :D Turaga Hahli She's quite cute, I believe :3 --Aljarreau 17:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Guest Writing Hello there! Whilst my exams hang over my head like the cloud of death, I have decided to step forward to present to you a proposition. :P Recently, the people involved in the production of MATA have thought it would be fun and exciting to try and get some guest writers involved, and your name has been one of the first to be tossed around. It'd be great to have you onboard, so would I be able to interest you in penning a short script for the series? It'd only be four or five pages at the very maximum, so it shouldn't be too strenuous for you (plus it's comedy; it's always fun to write something light-hearted when you're dealing with big, weighty themes all the time :P). But I also understand you've got plenty of other projects to handle right now, so it's perfectly fine if you don't want to write an episode or simply can't. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Excellent! And don't worry; we probably won't need a script from you for a little bit, so that'll give you plenty of time to get all your personal affairs settled. Glad to have you onboard! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you're so enthusiastic! The best episodes we've had are always imbued with the writer's energy. As for the other characters, you needn't worry. All the filming is done by CallanLoF, and as it stands, you happen to be in luck, since he's actually constructed Turaga Vakama for an upcoming appearance in MATA. So Vakama's presence in your script should be fine. If there are any other complications, I'll let you know. Again, great to have you guest writing! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) As for Onewa, however, I'm not too sure. I'd have to talk with Callan. My one recommendation is to be careful about how many new characters you introduce. I'll get back to you on Onewa. The idea behind your script sounds like a great deal of fun though, so it'd be a tragedy to put such comic potential to waste. Can't wait to see what else you cook up. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Feedback feedback Thank you very much :3 The shield and trident are supposed to be smaller versions of her Toa Tools... Soon to come :D --Aljarreau 14:59, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about doing some repaints soon and I was just wondering: what do you typically use for repaints/ what would you recommend? Talk 21:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I look forward to seeing your script on YT. And you don't need to worry about delaying the episode to introduce Vakama; it actually might serve our purposes better if we throw him in sooner. As for characters such as Onewa, you don't need to rule them out yet. This is still just a draft and Callan (who produces the episodes) will let us know if he wants something altered or rewritten to make things more convenient for filming. So let your mind run free when writing the script, as you don't need to impose any major limitations this early. I'm glad you're so eager to get involved with the series, and maybe we can see some of your other ideas realised in our second series as the first one draws to a close. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for responding so fast :D! I'll keep that in mind whenever I do repaints. If only I had a steadier hand XD. Also I wish you luck in the next episode of MATA and I can't wait to see what you come up with ;). Talk 23:38, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That's great to hear! Can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve! :D http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Ello there. Would you like to meet up on Mibbit briefly, or are you in the middle of moving? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) My sense of timing is always a impeccable. Sorry if I've caught you at a bad moment. I'll be sitting in the chatroom if you think you have time. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I updated the banner image to Over Your Shoulder. Hope you don't mind, I added Tollubo instead of Thode seeing as how his role is larger in the story. Cheers, —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 15:28, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I use GIMP, personally. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala']] 00:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I read FitB Chapter 15 last night (also corrected a few spelling errors;) ) , and noticed numerous obvious references to Nazi concentration camps (the Bohrok torturing the Matoran, forcing them to work beyond their abilities etc.)... Did you and Abc really got inspiration from the KZ, or did it just seem to me like this? --Aljarreau 14:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) And Glonor got finally posted (in my first blog post): User blog:Aljarreau/ New MOCs! September 2013 --Aljarreau 15:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC) May I use Tollubo? May I use Tollubo as a Matoran in my storyline? He would not play a major role (He recruits Hafu into Jahoan's resistence against The Master, the main villian) The story takes place in an alternate universe where the Matoran live on an actual planet, and the Makuta do not exist (However the Master has all the powers afforded to the Makuta, and can create Rahkshi, Bohrok, Krana, Kraata, and thus controls Rahkshi, Bohrok, and anyone with an infected Kanohi mask.) Also, if you would, I would like to request a MOC build for Toa Ahkmou, who serves as The Master's main servant. (Possibly something like Toa Leontes.) Jahoan 03:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah-ha! You do still exist. I think you missed some news here. -- 12:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Pssst... don't tell anybody :P -- 15:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention the spelling errors, at all ;) Oh really? Well, I really could see the Nazi-Bohrok (that's an idea to further explore xD) mistreating the Matoran... Besides, good you're alive again! I really was beginning to think you were inactive for good... That'd have been terrible :O --Aljarreau 13:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) That's just sad... I hope you find time to write ''Judgment Day on weekdays... --Aljarreau 13:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! You may want to excuse the idiotic cheering expressed above, but I can't help it. --Aljarreau 17:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Turaga Vilnius Did you know that Vilnius is the capital of Lithuania? Zombiejiger (talk) 12:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It is my character but you basically wrote everything in this article for her! It even won the featured article and I couldn't leave you out. Same goes for Brorag and the others. If you like you can always add that template to the pages. -- 21:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I also see what you did there on Chaeus' page :P Toa of Plantlife with a Great Kanohi Elda? Hmm... who could that possibly be? Great work on the rest of the article. It would make the character proud. -- 21:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) It's stunning that you get me this excited for each new chapter! I've just read it... and it was amazing. You get to like Chaeus, his death and "transformation" were very dramatic. I've never really written the character, but it seems he was a true hero in these moments. Somebody who could proudly hold the title Toa. I'll just mention again that a full review will come later as this deserves more feedback. I'm always waiting for it with the same anticipation I've waited for Greg's new stories! Not to be picky, but I noted a small error: You said Brorag took Chaeus' weapons but it is seen that in the comic Range takes one (and still carries it until now) and gives one to Theran. Unless you have planned for them to be magical and able to teleport themselves... :D -- 23:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC)